


What Kiyo's love hotel event REALLY was

by ToxicPineapple



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Hotel Kamasutra, Kiyo's love hotel event, Love Hotel, M/M, Mentions of Sex, mentions of bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: “...what? Wait, what?” Shuichi is started. “But- you- what?”“I understand, it’s a difficult revelation for first timers. Observing your reaction to this occurrence helps rather a lot with my anthropology.” Korekiyo rambles on. “But I did my best to thoroughly prepare you.”---honk seesaw bondage man does sexy smexy times with emo detective boy





	What Kiyo's love hotel event REALLY was

_ “Now give yourself to me... Your fear, worry, anger, and love... I will reveal all of your beauty. I will open the door to a world of pleasure you have yet to experience.” _

Shuichi takes a breath, feels his body relax despite his heart pounding in anticipation of what’s to come. He’s never done something like this before, but he knows a fair amount about the act itself. Of course, as far as actually wanting to try bondage is concerned… he’s never really given it any thought before. But he trusts Korekiyo, at least, so this should be fine.

Speaking of the anthropologist… after delivering  _ that  _ line, Korekiyo retreats somewhat, beginning to uncoil the red rope that he produced from under the bed. Shuichi wonders if it’s a part of his fantasy that it’s there as well. The anthropologist’s movements are smooth and well practiced, as though he’s done this many times before. It’s a bit unsettling.

“I’d recommend preparing yourself, Saihara,” Korekiyo remarks smoothly, and Shuichi swallows hard. “It’s always difficult on first timers, and I believe you have no experience when it comes to things like this?”

“Ah, y-you’d be right about that,” Shuichi blushes at the implications of that statement.

“Right. If you need any assistance as far as preparation is concerned, you can ask that of me, but I think it’s something you can manage yourself.”

_ ...excuse me?  _ Isn’t- isn’t the point of this to- what?

“Uhm,” Shuichi blinks. “How exactly am I supposed to…?”

“You don’t understand?” Korekiyo stops messing with his ropes for a moment and gives Shuichi a cold look. “Fine, then I will assist you.” He drops the coil and strides back over; the detective hurriedly sits up, wary of the sudden irritation in the anthropologist’s gold eyes. What’s getting him riled up? The detective has obviously never done- anything like this before, so why would Korekiyo expect him to know how to prepare himself?

Korekiyo leans swiftly inward, face suddenly remarkably close to Shuichi’s. Bandaged bands go to the collar of his jacket, and they fix around one of the buttons, and Shuichi swallows hard, trying to prepare his mind for what’s to come.

The anthropologist dusts off his shoulders. “You had a piece of lint on your jacket, my apologies.” Korekiyo remarks, and then pulls back. “Anyway, when I’m feeling nervous, I tend to use breathing exercises. Have you ever done square breathing?”

“...huh?” Shuichi blanches, utterly baffled. “How- What? I mean- yes? But why-”

“I admit, I’ve never actually had someone who was panicking about what’s to come, but my abilities are rather… hard to process, if you’ve never done it before, so I can understand why it might take a bit of time to adjust.” Korekiyo shrugs.

“I’m not panicking, Shinguji,” just incredibly confused. “Why… I thought you were going to prepare me to…?”

“Oh, of course.” Korekiyo’s eyes crinkle. “But as much as I can try to prepare your mind, I cannot prepare your body. You will have to take what’s coming. Close your eyes, please, Saihara.”

There it is, then. He’s going to… alright. Shuichi closes his eyes, and the sound of rustling fills the room. Korekiyo must be working with the rope again. That’s all good and well, except that over a minute passes, and Shuichi’s wrists are still… untied. In fact, all of him is. The only thing that changes about him is the level of confusion and apprehension that he’s experiencing… which multiplies by tenfold.

After another long moment, Korekiyo says, “You may open your eyes now.” And when Shuichi does so, he is shocked to see what is lying before him.

“Is… that a tightrope?” Shuichi asks.

“Kukuku, are you surprised?” Korekiyo sounds gleeful. “I bet you never expected me, the Ultimate Anthropologist, to be skilled at tightrope walking!”

“...what? Wait, what?” Shuichi is started. “But- you- what?”

“I understand, it’s a difficult revelation for first timers. Observing your reaction to this occurrence helps rather a lot with my anthropology.” Korekiyo rambles on. “But I did my best to thoroughly prepare you.”

“You didn’t prepare me at  _ all,  _ and- and I’m- confused? I thought you were alluding to- to sex!” Shuichi sputters.

“Oh, that? That was just a prank, bro.” Korekiyo shrugs. “Gotem.”

  
_ “Excuse me?  _ A prank? Wh- Wh- What?”

“I’d never have sex with someone without explicit consent. And for a first-timer I’d usually start with something easier, like, uhhh… not bondage.” Korekiyo steps up onto the tightrope as he says this, and he does so with immense grace. “Plus, I like green rope, not red. It matches my aesthetic better.”

  
“...I can’t believe this.” Shuichi mutters, watching the anthropologist walk deftly across the rope.

“I understand.” Korekiyo steps off when he reaches the other side of the room. “It is difficult for your brain to grasp a greatness such as mine. No matter. I will have to teach you the way.”

“The  _ way?”  _ Shuichi echoes.

“Yes, the way. Come on now.” He gestures for Shuichi to stand, and in his shock, the detective just complies. “It’s time for you to learn the ways of the rope.”

When Shuichi wakes up the next morning, his body still aches from all the failed attempts, and when he sees Korekiyo at breakfast he can’t quite look him in the eye without thinking about his secret dreams of being in a travel circus. Shuichi’s not sure he’s ever going to move past that.

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck is this


End file.
